unofficial_nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20
Main Plot The boys and Ellen arrive back in the Original Universe and Felix Ferne thinks he saw a place in between the two universes on their way back. They later discover that Gary Riles (Alternate Universe) has followed them to their world. When Felix and Ellen search for the necklace Andy Lau gave her to use for the tracking spell, they find two of the same necklaces from each universe. When the two necklaces cancel each other out after they touch, Felix and Ellen realise that this could also happen to both Garys if they meet. After both Garys get possessed by a Restoring demon, Jake Riles and Sam Conte use their powers to stop them from going near each other and Felix casts a spell that takes Cop Gary back to his universe. A portal showing the place Felix saw then appears with Andy running inside it. Full Plot After seeing a strange world, the boys and Ellen return home, but only Felix saw the world. Ellen, startled, leaves the boys and goes home. Felix goes back to 11 Elm Grove, in which Ellen calls him and Oscar Ferne (Original Universe), having a storm cloud in her bedroom. Meanwhile, Gary Riles (Alternate Universe) goes to Bremin Police Station (Original Universe) and encounters Roland Murphy (Original Universe). Jake Riles gets a call from Roland, and the former and Saskia pick him up and explain to him their from another universe. They leave in him in the old shack in the forest. Felix visits Ellen's house and helps her get rid of the cloud. Felix leaves. Jake helps alternate Gary fix up the shack and joins Ellen, Saskia, Felix and Sam Conte on the wag to school, where Viv Lau (Original Universe) is not happy about Ellen not going to the police station with her AND walking with the boys (and Saskia). At Bremin High School (Original Universe), Saskia keeps lookout while the boys and Ellen cast a spell to talk to Andy, but the connection isn't strong enough and Ellen suggests they get the ugly necklace Andy brought back for her. Ellen and Felix search for the necklace at Ellen's house. Meanwhile, Sam spots Saskia and Jake discovering alternate Gary has gone into town. He calls Felix, who finds the necklace but so does Ellen. The two are placed next to other, where they cancel each other. They find out this will happen to the Garys if they meet. Everyone meets up at a festival run by Phoebe Hartley (Original Universe) and Alice Hartley (Original Universe). They lure alternate Gary away from Sarah Riles after Ellen and Sam take original Gary away. However, a Restoring demon possesses them both and they try to touch, but Felix casts a spell and Sam uses the power of wind to defeat the demon and get the alternate Gary where he belongs. This succeeds, and Ellen spots the place Felix saw in a portal, which shows Andy running towards them. Cast & Characters Category:Episodes